Benutzer:MittlererWeg/Afrikanische Wurfmesser:Kassanya
thumb|right|afrikanisches Kassanya Wurfmesser Die afrikanischen Wurfmesser wurden in verschiedenen Ländern und Stämmen Afrikas als Kriegs-, Jagd-, Kultur- und Standeswaffe entwickelt. Geschichte Diese Wurfmesser wurden von verschiedenen afrikanischen Stämmen und Volksgruppen als Jagd-, Kriegs-, Standes-,Kultur- und Währungswaffe entwickelt. Manche dieser Waffen wurden als Zahlungsmittel verwendet (currency weapons, money weapons). Als Zahlungsmittel wurden Wurfmesser, Schwerter, Dolche, Pfeilspitzen und Äxte benutzt. Wenn diese Waffen speziell als Zahlungsmittel hergestellt sind, waren sie in den meisten Fällen nicht mehr zum Kampf geeignet. Sie haben von Stamm zu Stamm und von Dorf zu dorf verschiedene Formen. Diese Messer werden in einem Bogen, kurz über dem Boden geworfen. Das Hauptziel sind die Beine. Bei Versuchen hat man herausgefunden das ein geübter Werfer es bis zu einer Distanz von ca.100 Metern zielgenau Werfen kann. Auf 15 Meter haben sie noch eine so hohe Durchschlagkraft, das sie ein 15 mm dickes Brett durchdringen können. Die Ausführung der Wurfmesserklingen ändert sich von Stamm zu Stamm und von Dorf zu Dorf. Eine genaue Einteilung ist deswegen nur sehr schwierig vorzunehmen. Beschreibung Das Kassanja-Wurfmesser hat eine zweischneidige, einem Doppelbeilähnliche Klinge. Die Klingen sind halbmondförmig und befinden sich rechts und links vom Stiel des Messers. An der Spitze, zwischen den Klingen ist eine kleinere, zweischneidige Stoßklinge angebracht. Am unteren Stiel sind nahe des Griffs zwei weiter Klingen angebracht. Diese sind schmal, zweischneidig und leicht gebogen. Die rechte Klinge ist aufwärts- die linke Klinge abwärts gebogen. Der Griff (Heft) ist oft mit Leder umwickelt. Verwendung Die Hauptverbreitungsgebiete für die afrikanischen Wurfmesser sind die Zentralafrikanische Republik, Kamerun, die Demokratische Republik Kongo, Ghana, Nigeria, Tschad, Gabun, Sudan, Zaire, Äthiopien und der Sahara. Die folgenden Stämme in diesen Ländern benutzen Wurfmesser der verschiedenen Arten und Ausführungen: Biskra · Hungana · Lobala · Ngbaila · Gbaya · Mabo (Volk) · Banda (Zentralafrikanisches Volk), · Nzakara · Mbanja · Ngombe · Tubu-Daza · Teda · Matakam · Bana-Djeni · Marghi · Kirdi · Laka (Volk) · Baguirmi (Reich) · Sara (Volk) · Kota (Volk, Gabun), · Kreisch (Volk) · Zungan-Dovi · Kuba Volk) · Enedi · Masa · Fali · Larba · Marba · Fulbe · Muzun · Builsa (Volk) · Maka (Volk) · Djem (Volk) · Pande (Volk) · Madi · Yakba · Langbase · Wada (Volk) · Widri · Vuvi · Punu · Mbamba (Volk) · Okande · Sengele · Ndengese · Nkutshu · Bumali · Mongu (Volk) · Yanzi · Boko · Yakoma · Budya · Boa (Volk) · Bali (Volk) · Sere · Manza · Gbeya · Pomo (Volk) · Pandie · Ngana · Massa (Volk) · Niellim · Dar Salamat · Kanuri (Volk) · Wadai (Volk) · Nordofan · Funj · Ngassana · Dinka (Volk) · Shilluk (Volk) · Nuer (Volk) · Nuba · Mundu · Avungara · Meye · Bandia · Hassani (Volk) · Kordofan (Volk) · Runga (Volk) · Azande (Volk), Nzombo, Kele, Mbete, Teke, Nsakara, Ngbaka, Budu, Binja, Poto, Ntomba u.a. Siehe auch * Hunga Munga * Wurfmesser Literatur * Museum für Völkerkunde Frankfurt am Main, Johanna Agthe, Karin Strauss, Frankfurt am Main (Germany). Dezernat für Kultur und Freizeit, Verlag Museum für Völkerkunde, 1985 * Jan Elsen, De Afrikaanse wapens in onze collecties, Band 1-3 : de werpmessen en de asymmetrische schijfmessen, Militaria Belgica, p. 85-100, 1994, Brussel. * Marc Leo Felix, Jan Elsen, Craig Allen Subler, University of Missouri--Kansas City. Gallery of Art, Beauty in the blade, Verlag University of Missouri-Kansas City Gallery of Art, 1998, ISBN 978-0-914489-19-1 * Werner Fischer,'' Afrikanische Wurfmesser I und II, Deutsches Waffenjournal, Dec 75'': p. 1406-1409, Jan 76: p. 62-65.1975-1976 * Mark L. Felix, Kipinga. Throwing-Blades of Central Africa, Verlag F. Jahn, München 1991. * Heinrich Schurtz, Das Wurfmesser der Neger, Internationales Archiv für Ethnographie, Band II, 9-31, 1889, * Christopher Spring, African arms and armor, Verlag Smithsonian Institution Press, 1993, ISBN 978-1-56098-317-0 * P. Westerdijk, The African Throwing knife: a style analysis, Verlag P. Westerdijk, 1988, ISBN 978-90-900235-5-7 * Christian Gosseau, Execution knives and derivates, Tribal arms monongraphs vol.2, Tribal arms monongra I / N°2, Brussels, 1997 * George Cameron Stone, Donald J. LaRocca, A Glossary of the Construction, Decoration and Use of Arms and Armor: in All Countries and in All Times , Verlag Courier Dover Publications, 1999, ISBN 978-0-486-40726-5 * E.S. Thomas, The African Throwing Knife, in Journal Anthropological Institute, LV, pp. 129-143, 1925, Weblinks * mehrere Wurfmesser bei Hamill Gallery * afrikanische Wurfmesser bei Guido Poppe Collektion * Zungan-Dowi Wurfmesser bei Pitt River's Museum * Onzil Wurfmesser bei Pitt River's Museum * verschiedene Wurfmesser bei EthnoTribal Art * Wurfmesser bei Galerie Ezakwantu Kategorie:Hieb- und Stichwaffen Kategorie:Messer Kategorie:Wurfwaffe Kategorie:Kultur (Afrika)